pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AA001: Welcome to Alola!
Ryan, Quilladin, Ryan’s brother James and their parents are running through a crowded airport. James: “I can’t believe you had to do that!” Ryan: “Hey, choosing which Pokemon I’m taking is something that takes time!” James: “Well pray to Arceus you didn’t make us miss our flight!”''' '''The family and the Pokémon continue to run, eventually skidding to a halt at one of the terminals. Ryan: “See? They just started boarding.” They boarded the plane, and after a few minutes, the plane takes off. Ryan passes the time by looking at the Pokémon data in his Pokédex. James is drawing. After a day of flying, the plane lands. Ryan pockets his Pokédex, and leads the way out of their seat section. Quilladin: “Quil!” Ryan: “Quilladin!” James (In unison with his and Ryan’s parents): “What happened?” Ryan sighs. Ryan: “Apparently, Quilladin’s gone and gotten stuck in the opening between the seats. James (Sarcastically): “Great.” Quilladin (franic): “Quil!” A flight attendant arrives. Attendant: Is Quilladin stuck? Why not return him? Ryan: “Quilladin’s a ‘walking Pokémon’. He doesn't have a Pokéball.” He grabs both of Quilladin’s hands and pulls. James starts pulling on Ryan a second later. Ryan: “We’re not enough! We need help!” He wraps himself around the little bit of Quilladin's body his arms could fit around, reaching for his Pokéballs with his other hand. The attendant gets some soap and places some of it on each side of Quilladin, making it easier to move. Soon, Quilliadin pops out. Attendant: There we go. Ryan: “Thanks.” He takes a step forward, but slips on one of the bars of soap and comically falls. Ryan: “Ow….I’m alright.”''' '''The attendant chuckles and then helps some other passengers collect their luggage. Ryan gets to his feet, grabs his backpack, and leads the way out of plane. Ryan (muttering): “Only in Alola for two seconds and I already embarrassed myself.” He, James and their parents step out of the airport and into a slightly hot, humid environment. Mrs. McCrimmon: “let's find a hotel room and set our luggage down.” A person who is riding a Tauros pulls up with a cart behind him. David: Hey, my name’s David, can I help at all? Ryan turns and sees Tauros. Ryan: “Whoa! Who's that Pokémon?” He fishes his Pokedex from his pocket. Pokedex: “Tauros, the Normal Type Wild Bull Pokémon. If there are no foes for a Tauros to fight, they'll bash into the bases of trees to calm themselves down.” Ryan/James (in unison): “Yikes.” DAvid: It’s nothing to worry about. Tauros are quite friendly. Before either of the brothers could say anything, the group suddenly hears the sound of multiple engines. Three people zoom by on motorcycles, causing a dust cloud to engulf everyone. Ryan (as he’s coughing): “Who, or what, was that!?” DAvid: They are Team SKull. They think they own all the islands in ALola. They also challenge you to battles, even if you don’t have a Pokemon or don’t want to battle. Ryan: “I usually get bad karma when I say these types of things, but I hope I never have to get involved with them. So, David, you asked about help right? Can you please help us find a hotel?” David: There is one nearby with a huge range of food to eat and has a good outlook of the beach. James: “Cool, thanks David.” Ryan: “Let's go!” DAvid: Don’t you want to know more about Ride Pokemon? They are only known in Alola and are happy to help, as all Pokemon are in Alola. You have water Ride Pokemon, flying Air Pokemon. There are loads of them. Ryan: “Oh! So Tauros is a Ground Ride Pokémon?” David: Yes. Ryan: “Cool! I guess that explains the wagon you've hitched up to Tauros.” David: Hitched is a poor choice of word. Tauros is happy to help. Do you guys want a lift to the hotel? James: “Yes, please David. Excuse my brother’s behavior as well. When he said ‘hitched’, he was using the word in the same type of fashion as ‘attached’.” Ryan nods, then he and James help their parents with the suitcases. Soon both the family and the luggage are comfortably in the wagon. They all set off towards the hotel. While heading there David talks. ''' David: What are you planning on doing here? Is it just a holiday or are you taking on the alola challenge? James: “Just a holiday.” Ryan: “‘Alola Challenge’? What’s that? Not to mention living with Team Skull’s apparently rambunctious behavior seems like a challenge enough.” David: In Alola, trainers can take on the island challenge. They have to beat the trial captains trials on each Island and also have to beat the Island Kahuna. The reward is a Z-Crystal. Ryan: “Oh. So it's kind of like the Gyms in the rest of the regions.” James: “And what's a ‘Z-Crystal’?” David: A Z-Crystal is a special crystal which can access a hidden move within Pokemon. There is a Z-Crystal for all Pokemon types and some Pokemon have their own unique Z-Crystal. Ryan: “That's awesome. I guess that's the Alola counterpart to Mega Evolution.” '''He looks at the Mega Ring on his wrist. Ryan: “Hard to believe it's been nearly two months since I was in Hoenn.” David: Ah, I’ve heard about Mega Evolution. Ryan: “I’ve got a Mega Sceptile specifically.” David: Mega Evolution isn’t commonly used here at all. But if you want to use it in Alola, that’s okay. If you want to know more about Alola and the Pokemon here, you should see Professor Kukui at the Pokemon School. Ryan and James (in unison): “Pokémon School?” David: Yeah. A lot of people got there to learn. A sound suddenly reaches Ryan's ears, faint at first but steadily getting louder. He turns his head and upper body to look behind the wagon, and gasps. Ryan: “Team Skull’s heading back this way! And while I could be wrong, it's looking like one of the guys is going to crash into us!” James: “On purpose no doubt.” Both are correct as the wagon jerks forward as the motorcycle rider smashes into it. Ryan: “Leave us alone you sadistic weirdos! Or we're gonna have to start battling.” Skull Grunt: Yo, yo. You challenge us?! YOur Quilladin is forfeit when we win! Ryan: “Alright. And just to show I’m being genuine-.” He tosses one of his red topped Pokeballs towards one of the Grunts. SKull grunt: Oh look here, we got a kid who thinks he can deal with us. Ryan: “just shut up and send out your Pokémon.” Skull Grunt: Absolutely scared aren’t you yo! The Grunts send out 10 Salandit. Ryan: “Psh. Sceptile, Delphox I choose you!” The aforementioned Pokémon pop out of their Pokéballs in white flashes of light. They both enter a battle position. SKull Grunt: Flamethrower! All of the Salandit use Flamethrower. Ryan: “Counter it and use Hyper Beam!” Delphox uses her own fire attack to snuff out the Salandits’, then she blasts a Hyper Beam in their direction. The move hits but the Salandit are still standing. Skull Grunt: Venoshock! They all use Venoshock. Ryan: “Dodge it!” Both Sceptile and Delphox dodge the move. Ryan: “Flaming Bullet Seed!” Both Pokémon attack, Delphox using Ember and Sceptile using Bullet Seed. SKull Grunt: Use Flamethrower! All the Salandit use Flamethrower and cancel out the moves. SKull Grunt: YOu are useless. Give up and give us your Pokemon. Ryan: “Tch, you’ve just given me the perfect excuse to use this!” He shows off the Mega Ring, the stone reflecting a point of light. Ryan: “Sceptile, let our hearts and souls combine! Mega Evolve!” In a blinding flash of light, Sceptile becomes Mega Sceptile. After a confirming nod from Ryan, Delphox becomes Ryan-Delphox. Ryan: “What do you think your chances of winning are now? Both Sceptile and Delphox are stronger than before!” SKull Grunt: Nice costumes. David (Thinking): A bit over the top by the kid. Skull Grunt: Flamethrower them all! All the Salandit use Flamethrower towards Ryan-Delphox and Mega Sceptile. Ryan: “Hyper Bullet Seed!” Mega Sceptile and Ryan-Delphox use Hyper Beam and Bullet Seed respectively. The moves cancel out but Hyper Bullet Seed continue and knock out the Salandit. The Skull Grunts return the Salandit. Skull Grunt: No fair! You had an ace plan. Next time tell us, yo. Ryan: “Says one of the guys who was looking to steal a guy’s Pokémon. Now, if you don't have anything else to say or do to me, I’ll let you go. Both Sceptile and Delphox turn back into their normal forms. Ryan: “I just need that Pokéball back.” Skull Grunt: What Pokeball? Ryan raises an eyebrow, his arms crossed. Ryan: “You know full well what I’m talking about, don't treat me like an idiot. I tossed you one before the battle started.” He holds out a hand, ready and waiting to catch the Pokéball. Skull Grunt: Bolt! The Skull Grunts begin to run away. Ryan: “Hey! Get back here!” He chases after them. James: “Ryan, wait! Mom, Dad, here's my Pokégear number, I’ll call you when I catch Ryan.” He leaves them with a sliver of cardboard with his number on it, and then jumps from the wagon. James: “You and Tauros can take our parents to the hotel David, I’ll ask them for directions after I get my lovable-yet-sometimes-ditzy brother back.” He turns and dashes off. When James catches up, Ryan and the Skull Grunts are at a standoff, not one of them sending out a Pokémon. James: “All this over a stupid Pokéball!?” Ryan: “They're just being sore losers. Give it back you jerks!” SKull Grunts: Why are you so fond of it? Ryan: “That has nothing to do with it! I’m just saying to give it back because I won our battle!” Skull Grunt: Kid, we are the owners to the island. Winning means nothing to us, bro. James sighs. James: “Look. Just give it back. As his brother, I know that when he gets stuck on something, he's not letting it go.” Ryan nods in agreement. Skull Grunts: You need your big brother to help you. The Skull Grunts chuckle. Ryan: “Say the three people who need ten Pokémon to feel adequate in battles.” James: “Ooh, nice mini-roast there.” The brothers fistbump. Skull Grunt: Ooo. AT least we didn’t give you a Pokeball and then want it back. That was a dumb move. James walks over and shoves the Grunt. James: “why don't you just lay off?” Skull Grunt: We don’t like violence. But we’ll let you off this time. The Skull Grunts throw Ryan back his Pokeball and the run off. James exhales a sigh of relief. Ryan: “Thanks.” James: “No problem. Let's get back to mom and dad.” They walk back the way they came, James on his Pokegear. Category:Alola Adventures Episodes